Returning the Favor
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are solving a case when suddenly, a mystery woman appears and is asking for Chloe. Who is this woman and can she be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deckerstars! This short one-shot is an idea that I have been playing with in my head where Deckerstar is on the road to recovery but is disrupted (in a way) by my OC, Asanashia. Not sure if it would work, but here it is. Hope you enjoy, and as usual, reviews make me smile, and flames should stay in Hell!

* * *

"I'm here for Detective Chloe Decker." A Pegasus-winged, cat-eared figure said. "Give her to me, and no one will get hurt." The detective's partner stood in front of her in a protective stance, his dark brown eyes hard as diamonds. "I won't allow you to take her!" Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He had finally gotten back into the detective's good graces after the fake marriage stunt he pulled with Candy, and he's not about to jeopardize their partnership again.

The winged figure looked at him with a "Really, you and what army?" look on her heart-shaped face. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said in a condescending tone. "This is not up for discussion. Give me the detective, and I will not resort to violence and kill everyone here." Chloe then stepped out from behind her partner and said, "I will go with you." She said. The figure smiled, revealing two sharp white fangs hidden behind her full, blood-red lips. "That's more like it. See what happens when everyone follows instructions?" The vampiress said.

As the detective began making her way to the vampiress, her partner grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "I can't let you do this, Detective! Who knows what she will do to you?" Chloe turned toward her worried partner and said, "If I don't, then everyone here, including you, will be killed. I can't have that on my conscience." _I can't bear the thought of losing you again._ She thought as she turned her gaze back to the tall vampiress before her. Chloe took a few steps and turned back toward Lucifer again, "Besides, this way I can find out what she's planning and figure out a way to stop her." Her partner nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his eyes still filled with anger and worry. _If that vampiress hurts a hair on her head, there will be hell to pay!_ The Devil seethed.

Chloe then walked with her head held high toward the vampiress and said, "You got what you came for. Let everyone else go." The vampiress replied with a curt nod and encased the detective in a protective bubble created by her telekinetic powers. She then spread out her beautiful wings and took flight, the detective's bubble floating behind her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the vampiress let Chloe out of the energy bubble. "You think he bought it?" The detective asked. The vampiress grinned like the cat ate the canary and said, "Of course he did! It's nice to give him a taste of his own medicine." The detective grinned back, "Yes, yes it is. I just hope that he won't take things too far when he comes to rescue me from you." Asanashia let out a pfft, dismissing the detective's worry for her safety. "I appreciate your concern, Chloe, but that partner of yours can't harm me even if he tried. I know how to defend myself from people like him." The detective was confused at Asanashia's words but thought better to ask. _Now we wait._

* * *

Ladies and Gentleman of the Jury, have you reached a verdict? Do you want another chapter or can I mark it as "Complete"?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! Here's the second chapter! Lucifer finally gets a taste of his own medicine and then some. Chloe also finds out that he is really the Devil. Hope you enjoy and you know the drill: reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

Lucifer stood rooted to the spot, watching helplessly as the vampiress took off with the detective trapped in a magic bubble. _How am I going to save her?_ He thought, his hands curled into tight fists. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He quickly left the crime scene and rushed off toward his destination.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop of a building on the other side of the city, Detective Decker and the vampiress waited for the former's partner to show up. "It's been hours," Asanashia said, getting significantly impatient. "Is that partner of yours going to get here or not?" Chloe sighed in response, for she has no answer for the vampiress. Usually, it doesn't take that long for her partner to come to her rescue. He was always there when she needed him.

She thought back to the time Lucifer saved her and Trixie from Malcolm. He had put his life on the line to make sure that she is safe. _Guess he's not going to be here for me this time._ The detective thought, her eyes downcast. Just then, the door to the rooftop burst open and out came her partner and a gentleman she recognized as his brother Amenadiel.

"I'm here for Detective Decker! Give her to me, and maybe I won't resort to violence!" Lucifer said to the vampiress in a commanding tone. His eyes were blazing red, and his face changed to that of the Devil. Chloe stared at her partner in shock, her aqua orbs as wide as dinner plates. _Lucifer is the Devil!_ She thought as she processed everything the eccentric club owner ever told her. _God is his Father. He did go through hell._ The detective thought again.

Asanashia didn't seem phased by Lucifer's threat. Instead, she used her powers to encase the detective in a bubble before addressing said detective's partner. "What makes you think I will just hand her over to you? Haven't you done enough? You disappear for two weeks without a word, and then you come back with a stripper for a wife." The vampiress said, getting straight to the point. The former Prince of Darkness shifted back to his human form; his shoulders sagged as he remembered the moment at the precinct when everything came crashing down. _I can't lose her. I can't!_ He thought, his determination reigniting.

The vampiress smirked, seeing as her words have achieved the desired effect. "You abandoned her when she needed you the most," Asanashia continued, her words cutting him like a knife. "If you truly cared about her, then you shouldn't have left in the first place. Let's see how you'd feel when I take away the one thing that you can't live without!" As soon as the words left the vampiress's lips, she released the detective from the energy bubble. Asanashia then created an energy ball in her hand and aimed it at the detective. She winked at the detective, silently telling her that she will not be harmed. The vampiress then hurled the energy ball at the detective, ignoring the roar let out by the detective's partner standing behind her. The energy ball hit the detective dead on, sending up a cloud of smoke.

"CHLOE!" Lucifer roared as the energy ball hit its target. He turned to his brother standing beside him and begged him to do something. The archangel then charged toward Asanashia, ready to deliver a well-placed punch, but she was too fast. The vampiress jumped high into the air, using her large wings to keep her balanced in mid-air. She then landed gracefully onto the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious detective lying on the concrete.

* * *

Don't worry, Chloe is alive. Everything will become clear in the next and final chapter. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! Apologies for the overdue update! Thank you all for bearing with me! Here's the final chapter. Hope you like, and you know the drill! Reviews good, flames back off!

Previously on "Returning the Favor":

 _"CHLOE!" Lucifer roared as the energy ball hit its target. He turned to his brother standing beside him and begged him to do something. The archangel then charged toward Asanashia, ready to deliver a well-placed punch, but she was too fast. The vampiress jumped high into the air, using her large wings to keep her balanced in mid-air. She then landed gracefully onto the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious detective lying on the concrete._

* * *

Lucifer's eyes went wide with fear as he saw Chloe's unconscious body lying on the concrete rooftop. _I lost her. I have lost her forever._ He thought as his face streamed with tears and dropped to his knees, misery spreading through his veins. The former Lightbringer had hoped that with the help of Amenadiel, he could save the detective from the vampiress. How wrong he was.

Asanashia watched the scene unfold with grim satisfaction, her hands on her hips. _That'll teach him to hurt the woman he loves._ The vampiress thought. "How does it feel, Morningstar, to lose the one thing that you cared about with every fibre of your being?" Asanashia asked the broken Devil before her with a sneer. The King of Hell looked up at the vampiress, fresh tears of anguish streaming down his face.

"She didn't deserve to die!" He raged. "She didn't deserve to die," He whispered. "I love her." The vampiress scoffed at his words and said, "If you love her, then why did you disappear without a single word after you saved her life? Why did you return to Los Angeles two weeks later married to an exotic dancer named Candy?" Lucifer stiffened at Asanashia's questions. He wanted nothing more than to tell the detective the truth, but it might do her more harm than good. _Then again, I've already lost her, might as well let the cat out of the_ _bag_. Lucifer mused sadly. "I left Detective Decker because I needed some time to think." He said.

The vampiress raised an elegant eyebrow. "Think about what?" The fallen angel paused as the heartbreak resurfaced with a vengeance. "What we had wasn't real. It was all a set-up, a manipulation by my parents. I married Candy as part of my plan to find out what my Mother is scheming." Asanashia didn't reply, and so the former Prince of Darkness continued. "I wanted Chloe to have a better life. With someone other than me. I'm a monster. Everything I touch, I destroy. She was, is, much too good for that. I'd rather suffer through the pain and heartbreak rather than see her live a miserable life with me." Lucifer finished, bowing his head low.

The vampiress chuckled as she heard the words leave the Devil's mouth. _These two deserve each other._ She thought. Asanashia then kneeled down and whispered in the detective's ear, "You can get up now." Chloe stirred as she opened her eyes. The detective then slowly got up and stood to face her partner. "You're alive!" Lucifer exclaimed, relief and shock washing over him. Realisation then hit him as his face became flushed with embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" Chloe cleared her throat and said, "Enough. You love me?" She asked quietly. Her partner gave her a small nod, his face still red as a tomato.

"Oh my God! Just kiss and make up already!" Asanashia groaned. The detective didn't need to be told twice as she ran toward her partner at top speed, burying herself in his arms. "You gave me a taste of my own medicine, Chloe Jane Decker. I guess I deserved that for what I did to you and our partnership." Lucifer said to the beautiful creature in his arms. The detective laughed and said, "Just don't do it again, Lucifer. You are not the monster that people say you are. You are a good man with a good heart, and I love you for that. Don't ever say that you are not worthy because you are. Promise me that whatever we face, we will face it together." The Lord of Hell gasped at Chloe's confession of love for him before letting out a soft chuckle, agreeing to the detective's terms. He then made a vow to himself that he will never abandon his Chloe ever again.

The vampiress, seeing that her work is done, took the happy moment as her cue to leave. Before she took flight, she heard the detective call her name. "Thank you for your help, Asanashia. I'll never forget this." Asanashia gave the detective a toothy smile and said, "No need to thank me, Detective Decker. Just do me a favour and keep an eye on that handsome partner of yours. He may be a pain in the arse, but he's a keeper." The detective nodded as the vampiress spread her wings and took toward the pre-evening sky.

"Looks like I have an admirer," Lucifer said with a wide grin, watching Asanashia fly off into the distance. "Think she'll be interested in a threesome?" He asked. Chloe slapped his arm in response. "Just making a joke, Darling. I don't want anyone else but you." He said, his eyes filled with love and sincerity. Chloe smiled lovingly at him as she reached up, brought his head down and kissed him with all the love she has.

* * *

The End!


End file.
